1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for a material used for at least one of propagation, emission and absorption of electromagnetic radiation. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for a conductive particle based material used for at least one of propagation, emission and absorption of electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna is a device with an arrangement of one or more conductive elements that are used to generate a radiating electromagnetic field in response to an applied alternating voltage and the associated alternating electric current, or can be placed in an electromagnetic field so that the field will induce an alternating current in the antenna and a voltage between its terminals. The conductive elements employed in the conventional antenna are typically fabricated from solid metallic conductors. However, the use of solid metallic conductors is limiting.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved material used for at least one of propagation, emission and absorption of electromagnetic radiation, and implementations of the improved material.